Descendants React to there Movie
by catherinethereader
Summary: Mal, the Daughter of Maleficent and the only VK to be Banned from Auradon, is back, but not with revenge, but with proof that the Auradonians made her who she was. In this Fanfiction, join the Descendants as they watch there movie for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

_There was a Flash of light, then everyone appeared in a theater. Ben looked at Evie, Jay, Carlos, then at Fairy Godmother. They were all thinking the same thing._

_"Where are we?!"_

Purple_ mist started to appear on the stage in front of the screen. It rose and then fell, and at that moment, Mal, Daughter of Maleficent, and the original VK that had been banned from Auradon appeared. There were screams that could be heard from all the way on the Isle Of The Lost!_

_Mal smiled at her fearful audience._

_"Hello Everyone, and welcome to the first ever showing of the movie Descendants! I know that you must be confused, and that this is a huge surprise, and that plenty of you really don't want to see me right now, but please would you all relax! Sit down and order refreshments, it's all free. Be our guest! And enjoy the movie!"_

**The Movie Begins.**

Mal:

Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.

_Auradon_

_Beast Castle_

Man:

Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!

Beast:

How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!

Belle:

He's turning 16, dear.

Ben:

Hey, pops.

Beast:

16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.

Belle:

Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.

Beast:

Ah, it was either you or a teapot. (Ben laughs) Kidding.

Ben:

Mom, dad...

Man:

Ah! Nn-nnh!

Ben:

I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. (Beast and Belle shocked) Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.

Beast:

The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?

Ben:

We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.

Beast:

Have you?

Belle:

I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?

Ben:

Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent. (Everyone shocked)

Beast:

Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!

Ben:

Dad, just hear me out here!

Beast:

I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.

Ben:

Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?

Beast:

I suppose their children are innocent.

Belle:

Well, well done. Shall we?

_(Everyone Looks at The Royale Family, wondering which parent was Ben's Favorite.)_

_Isle of the Lost_

_(Isle of the Lost appears on the screen, along with a purple haired girl making a wicked _Grafity_ job.)_

Mal:

They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

Jay:

A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

Evie:

So I got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

Carlos:

They think I'm callous  
A lowlife hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood

Mal and Evie:

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

All:

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like a kid next  
Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the core

Mal:

Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique

Jay:

What, me a traitor?  
Ain´t got your back  
Are we not friends?  
What´s up with that?

Evie:

So I´m a misfit  
So I´m a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt

Carlos:

The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain´t seen nothing yet

Mal and Evie:

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

All:

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like a kid next  
Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the core

_(All of the Auradonians stare at the TV in shock. Fairy Godmother takes not to sign them up for show-_chior_)_

Villagers:

(laughs)

Mal:

(steals the baby's lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the people) Hi mom.

Maleficent:

Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.

Mal:

It was from a baby.

Maleficent:

That´s my nasty little girl. (Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it and put it under her underarm) Give it back to the dreadful creature.

Mal:

Mom...

Maleficent:

It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. (Mal: "Cursing entire kingdoms.") You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.

Mal:

I know that. And I'll do better.

Maleficent:

Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon. (Carlos, Jay, & Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stops them)

Mal:

What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!

Evie:

And perfect princes. (Mal looks at her) Ugh.

Jay:

Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me? (About to high five Carlos)

Carlos:

I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave. (Jay sneaks behind him)

Jay:

Woof! (Carlos hits Jay for scaring him)

Mal:

Yeah, mom, we're not going.

Maleficent:

Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS! (The knuckleheads followed her) (singsong) Mal... (The kids followed Maleficent) You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.

Mal:

What's in it for us?

Maleficent:

Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.

Carlos:

Um, I... I think she meant us.

Maleficent:

It`s all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?

Mal:

Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...

Maleficent:

Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!

Evil Queen:

Our will.

Maleficent:

Our will, our will. (snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent) And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.

Mal:

What...mom... (Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal) Fine. Whatever.

Maleficent:

I win.

Evil Queen:

Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.

Evie and Evil Queen:

And lots and lots of mirrors!

Evie:

Ah!

Evil Queen:

No laughing. Wrinkles.

Cruella:

Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.

Carlos:

Really, mom?

Cruella:

Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?

Carlos:

Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.

Cruella:

Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.

Carlos:

Oh, no! I'm not going!

Maleficent:

[grunts]

Jafar:

Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.

Jay:

Dad. I already tried.

Jafar:

Ah!

Evil Queen:

Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?

Maleficent:

What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.

Evil Queen:

Ow!

Maleficent:

Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!

Jafar:

I will...

Jay:

Pop!

Maleficent:

Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.

Cruella:

Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!

Maleficent:

And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!

Evil Queen:

Yes.

Jafar:

Yes?

Maleficent:

Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.

Evil Queen:

Yeah.

Evie:

This is your magic mirror?

Evil Queen:

Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.

Evie:

Like a prince?

Evil Queen:

Like my waistline.

Maleficent:

Like the magic wand! Hello!

Evil Queen:

Hello.

Maleficent:

My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.

Evil Queen:

Voila.

Maleficent:

My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.

Evil Queen:

Like it was yesterday.

Maleficent:

And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.

Evil Queen:

Oh.

Jay:

Whoo! Let's get this party started!

Cruella:

Carlos! Come.

Evil Queen:

Who is the fairest of them all?

Evie:

Me.

Evil Queen:

Ah! You. Yes! Let's go.

Jafar:

Now, recite our mantra.

Jay:

There's no team in "I".

Jafar:

Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.

Jay:

My bag.

Jafar:

Yeah.

Jay

Dad!

Jafar:

Coming!

Maleficent:

The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!

Evil Queen:

Ah! Smells like common folk.

Cruella:

Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.

Jafar:

Bye-bye.

Man:

The jackals have landed.

Jafar:

Bring home the gold!

Cruella:

Bring home a puppy.

Evil Queen:

Bring home a prince.

Evie:

You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.

Mal:

Ew, stop. I'm plotting.

Evie:

Well, It's not very attractive.

Carlos:

Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.

Jay:

Let me see. Ew!

Carlos:

Ow!

Evie:

Look!

Carlos:

It's a trap! What just happened?

Evie:

It must be magic.

Mal:

Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?

Man:

No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...

Mal:

Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.

(_Audrey Throws up her refreshments, Chad smirks at the mess and texts his other secret girlfriends. Aurora and Cinderella glance at each other and then back at the screen, not wanting to deal with the mess. Evie looked at Carlos and Jay, they knew there own story, so why are they even there? Everyone else in the crowd has there eyes glued to the screen, they had never seen the Isle before, and the state of well being it was in shocked them, besides Ben, Lonnie, and the Villians and VK's of course.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ben looks at Mal, who was sitting on the balcony 5 seats away from him, and 5 seats away from her mother, who was a giant croc, and caught her staring at him, blushing, she sneaks a small smile and then whips her head back to the screen.

Auradon Prep

Carlos:

Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?

Jay:

'Cause you want it! (_everyone laughs at that, and Jay shoves Carlos, a wide grin on his face)_

Carlos:

No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!

Mal:

Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.

Jay:

Just cleaning up. Get up.

Fairy Godmother:

Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.

Jay:

Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.(_everyone Giggles as the handsome dork of what is Jay._)

Fairy Godmother:

Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.

Mal:

The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?

Fairy Godmother:

Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.

Mal:

Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.

Fairy Godmother:

Oh.

Mal:

And that sparkling wand. (_everyone laughs at Mal's really onto the point nature_)

Fairy Godmother:

That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."

Ben:

It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.

Audrey:

Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.

Evie:

You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.

Audrey:

The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you. (_Aurora gasps and looks at her daughter with pain and anger in her eyes)_

Ben:

This is Audrey.

Audrey:

Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo? (_Mal snorts, causing Audrey to glare at her_)

Fairy Godmother:

Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.

Ben:

It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal. (_everyone laughs at the way _evie_ fawn over him_)

Mal:

Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are. _(more_ gigles)

Ben:

A little bit over the top?

Mal:

A little more than a little bit.

Ben:

Well, so much for my first impression.

Audrey:

Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping...

Mal:

Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents

for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.

Audrey:

Water under the bridge.

Mal:

Totes! (_Ben chuckles and hears "awkward" rise around the room_.)

Ben:

Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.

Mal:

Does he shed much?

Ben:

Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch. (_Everyone Laughs some more, including the Beast, and Jay shoves Carlos again.)_

Mal:

So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?

Ben:

Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.

Mal:

Who happened to be kings and queens.

Audrey:

That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.

Ben:

Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...

Audrey:

Ask Doug. (_more glaring from Aurora_)

Mal:

Ha.

Doug:

Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.

Evie:

Evie. Evil queen's daughter. (_Everyone Laughs at the two love birds_)

Doug:

Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.

Mal:

Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.

Doug:

Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...

Carlos:

Sneezy. (_Everyone looks shocked at how Doug couldn't remember sneezy, but Carlos could_)

**So did you enjoy? Let me know! Also please give me feedback on how to improve apon this, because i feel its missing something, also dont be afraid to ask questions. the Italics are whats happening in the theatere. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Mal and Evie's dorm

Evie:

Wow. This place is so amaz...

Mal:

Gross.

Evie:

I know, right? Amazingly gross.

Mal:

Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen. (_Mal and Evie laugh)_

Evie:

Yeah.

Mal:

E. Whew! That is much better.

Carlos and Jay's dorm

Carlos:

Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!

Mal:

Jay, what are you doing?

Jay:

It's called stealing.

Mal:

Okay, what's the point?

Jay:

Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.

Mal:

Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.

Evie:

You sound just like your mom.

Mal:

Thank you. (_that wasn't... oh never mind whatever)_

Jay:

You do it your way and I'll do it mine.

Carlos:

Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome.

Mal:

Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?

Jay:

Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.

Mal:

This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?

All:

Yeah.

Mal:

Evie, mirror me.

Evie:

Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?

Mal:

There it is!

Carlos:

Zoom out.

Evie:

Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Carlos:

Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.

Mal:

Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?

Carlos:

2.3 Miles from here.

Mal:

Come on. Carlos!

Carlos:

Coming! (_Everyone chuckles at the little boy, and fairy godmother looks a little bit nervous.)_

The Museum of Cultural History

Mal:

Come on. Check your mirror.

Evie:

Is my mascara smudged?

Mal:

Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand? (_everyone laughts at Evies opsession with her looks.)_

Evie:

Sure. This way.

Jay:

That's your mother's spinning wheel?

Carlos:

Yeah, It's kinda dorky.

Mal:

It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." (_Everyone laughs at the failed atempt, and Mal just glares at everyone and yells: It was my first spell, ok?! Give me a break!)_

Jay:

Impressive.

Carlos:

I got chills.

Mal:

Okay, you know what? "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

Man:

Ooh!

Mal:

Not so dorky now, huh? (_That caused an uproar of laughter)_

Jay:

Stand back.

Mal:

"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."

Jay:

Ahh!

Mal:

Coming?

Carlos:

Come on, Jay.

Jay:

I'm good.

Carlos:

Just trying to help. (_Jay moves to shove Carlos, but Carlos moves and instead shoves Jay_)

Mal:

Shh. Carlos!

Carlos:

Coming.

Evie:

So close. Upstairs.

Mal:

Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up.

Evie:

Come on, guys. Almost there.

Evie:

Mommy?

Jay:

Killer.

Carlos:

I will never forget mother's day again.

Jay:

Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go.

Maleficent:

The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.

Mal

Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
Mother  
Is it wrong? Is it right?  
Be a thief in the night  
Mother  
Tell me what to do...

Evie:

Mal. Come on.

Maleficent:

Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry. (_everyone, and i mean everyone lets out a gasp, even the crocidile, who is Maleficent.)_

I was once like you, my child, slightly insecure  
Argued with my mother too thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside, and I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?  
Well you can spend your life attending to the poor  
But when you're evil doing less is doing more  
Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad?

I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory built my master plan  
Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place  
Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace

Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool  
And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins  
Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin  
Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone  
Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone

This is not for us to ponder this was pre-ordained  
You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained  
Mistress of the universe powerful and strong  
Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along

Both:

Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice

Mal

And we're gonna be spiteful (Mal blushes and looks at her mom, and at Ben, both whom had there eyes glued to the screen.)

Maleficent:

Yes spiteful that's nice  
In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure  
This mother daughter act is going out on tour  
If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are  
The daughter of an evilicious queen like me

Evie:

Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. Here it is.

Jay:

Whoo!

Mal:

Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!

Carlos:

A force field and a siren?

Jay:

That's just a little excessive. (_everyone Laughs and Fairy Godmother shakes her head with a smile.)_

Mal:

Let's go!

Evie:

Hurry.

Mal:

Come on.

Carlos:

Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus. (_Everyone gasped at how quick he was.)_

Mal:

Carlos!

Carlos:

You're welcome.

Mal:

Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow.

(_Carlos shoves Jay, and Evie shoves Carlos, causing Jay to land on top of Lonnie. Mal giggles and Ben looks at her, Mal notices and walks over to Ben. " Ben... I just...I want to say that...I never stopped loving you." Ben Sighs in relief and hugs her, whispering in her ear: "And how can i forget the girl whom i met once upon a dream?")_


	4. Chapter 4

Remedial Goodness 101 Classroom

Fairy Godmother

If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie.

Evie:

What was the second one? (_Evie blushes and the boys laugh.)_

Fairy Godmother:

Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?

Mal:

C, give it a bottle. (_Ben Smiles at Mal)_

Fairy Godmother:

Correct. Again.

Carlos:

You are on fire, girl!

Mal:

Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.

Carlos:

Oh.

Evie:

That makes so much sense.

Mal:

Oh...

Fairy Godmother:

Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?

Jane:

Mom, no! (_Jane groans and sinks in her chair, embarrased.)_

Fairy Godmother:

It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.

Jane:

Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.

Fairy Godmother:

Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?

Carlos:

Oh! Ooh... get off.

Fairy Godmother:

Jay.

Jay:

C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.

Carlos:

I was gonna say that.

Jay:

But I said it first. Come here!

Carlos:

Ow!

Jay:

Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?

Carlos:

Ow! Stop! Ah!

Fairy Godmother:

Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.

Carlos:

Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass.

Tourney Field

Cocah Jenkins:

Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter.

Taylor:

Right, coach!

Coach Jenkins:

Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.

Carlos:

Kill zone? Wha...

Coah Jenkins:

Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands.

Jay:

Ahh!

Carlos:

Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No! (_Everyone Laughs)_

Jay:

Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!

People:

What just happened? Who is this guy?

Coach Jenkins:

You! Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son.

You ever thought about band?

Ben:

I'll work with him, coach.

Coach Jenkins:

All right. Let's run that again.

All:

Whoo!

Jay:

I'm rotten to the core.

Chad Charming:

Ow. (_Jay chuckles and glances back at Chad, who was sinking in his seat_)

Hallway

Chad Charming:

Those kids are trouble. (_Cinderella gasped at her _son's_ behavior_)

Evie:

Bye, Mal.

Mal:

Bye.

Ben:

Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.

Audrey:

Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother.

_(Aurora glances at her daughter)_

Ben:

I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later. Hey!

Mal:

Hey.

Ben:

How was your first day?

Mal:

Super.

Ben:

You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?

Mal:

Way to take all the fun out of it.

Ben:

Huh.

Bathroom

Mal:

Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane.

Jane:

That's cool. (_Mal chuckles)_

Mal:

Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?

Jane:

Hardly.

Mal:

Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality.

Jane:

I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair.

Mal:

You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right... Ah, here. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair."

Jane:

Oh, ah, ah!

Mal:

Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore.

Jane:

Do my nose!

Mal:

Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.

Jane:

She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.

Mal:

What a rip.

Jane:

Yeah.

Mal:

You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?

Jane:

Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing.

Mal:

That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."

Jane:

Think it would work?

Mal:

Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me. (_Fairy Godmother and Cinderella share a glance)_

Jane:

If I can convince mom, you're so there.

Mal:

Yay.

Jane:

Bye.

Mal:

Bye.

The chemistry lab

Evie:

Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?

Doug:

Chad. Prince Charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there there, know what I mean? (_Chad Glares at Doug_)

Evie:

Looks like there there to me.

Mr. Deley

Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?

Evie:

Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right? Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 am...

Doug:

"Amu"?

Mr. Deley:

I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate...

Evie:

A villain? Don't make it again. (_Mal Giggles_)

Tourney field

Ben:

Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?

Carlos:

Oh! Ah! No, wait!

Ben:

Sweet!

Carlos:

No! Ah!

Ben:

Carlos? Carlos!

Carlos:

No, stop!

Ben:

Carlos!

Carlos:

Ben? Ben?

Ben:

Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!

Carlos:

Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal! (_Anita gasps at the _acusations_ of the _liitle_ boy)_

Ben:

Hey, who told you that?

Carlos:

My mother.

Ben:

Cruella?

Carlos:

She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you! _(Anita and Rodger share a sad look)_

Ben:

Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?

Carlos:

Of course not.

Ben:

Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt.

Carlos:

He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.

Ben:

I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.

Carlos:

Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs.

Ben:

Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know. (_B__en chuckles at his mistake_)

Carlos:

Oh. Yeah. Thank you.

Ben:

Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?

Carlos:

Okay.

Ben:

I'll see you later.

Carlos:

See you out there. Hi. Hi. Oh! Thank you.

The bleachers

Chad:

Is everybody at home as pretty as you?

Evie:

I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?

Chad:

Oh! Too many to count. You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you.

Evie:

I'm not that smart.

Chad:

Oh, come on.

Evie:

No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like your mother, Cinderella, without the ratty dress. See this? If I ask it where something is, it tells me.

Chad:

Are you kidding me?

Evie:

No.

Chad:

Where's my cell phone?

Evie:

It won't work for you, silly.

Chad:

No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one.

Evie:

Prince charming.

Chad:

Yeah.

Evie:

And cinderella.

Chad:

Yeah.

Evie:

Fairy godmother. Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there? (_Mal smacks her hand _againster_ her forehead)_

Chad:

I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped. Unless...

Evie:

Unless?

Chad:

If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang. ("_WHAT?!" Cinderella glares at her son.)3_

Evie:

Okay.

Chad:

Thanks, babe.

Evie:

Yeah. Bye.

Doug:

I couldn't help but overhear... (_Doug and Evie scream)_

Evie:

Are you stalking me?

Doug:

Technically... yes. I, too, have a fascination with fairy godmother's wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes.

Evie:

Are you saying they use it in the coronation?

Doug:

Yes. And asking you out.

_(Everyone Laughs at his failed attempts.)_

**What do you guys think so far? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal and Evie's dorm

Jane:

Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?

Mal:

Auradon. (Everyone Laughs at that and FG chuckles softly, Jane blushes)

Evie:

Mal, do you like?

Mal:

Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes.

Evie:

I know.

Jane:

I'll never get a boyfriend.

Mal:

Boyfriends are overrated. (Ben pretends to look hurt)

Evie:

And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one.

Mal:

It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time.

Evie:

I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no. (Cinderella scowls at her son)

Mal:

And that is exactly what I mean.

Lonnie:

Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine? _(Lonnie blushes a bit and _chuckles_ at herself)_

Mal:

Why would I do that for you?

Lonnie:

I'll pay you 50 dollars.

Evie:

Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights. (_Dizzy lets out a laugh_)

Lonnie:

Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's.

Mal

Really?

Evie:

The split ends, too?

Mal:

Okay... "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair."

Evie:

I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it...

Lonnie:

No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it.

Evie:

You do? (_Everyone giggles_)

Lonnie:

It's just... Now I'm cool.

Mal:

Like ice.

Jane:

What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me! (_Everyone laughs as FG glances at her daughter chuckleing and Jane blushes)_

The bleachers

Coach Jenkins:

I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean. (_All The boys gasp and the girls laugh)_

Jay:

You're telling me. It's all, "after you, old chum." Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" Where I come from It's, "prepare to die, sucker!" As my father says, "the only way to win" is to make sure everyone else loses!

Coach Jenkins:

Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay! (_the Core 4 laugh_)

Jay:

"You rip..."

Coach Jenkins:

Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family.

Jay:

You do not want to be at my house at dinner time. (_More laughter from the Core 4)_

Coach Jenkins:

Okay, okay, um... You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?

Jay:

Can I be the fist? (_Jay chuckles at his own joke._)

Mal and Evie's dorm

Jay:

Yo-ho-ho!

Carlos:

Hey!

Jay:

Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?

Mal:

Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?

Jay:

Oh, someone's in a bad mood.

Mal:

My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!

Jay:

We can do this... If we stick together.

Mal:

And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten...

All:

To the core.

Evie:

Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course. What? (_Everyone laughs, and Evie and Mal share a glance)_

Mal:

Hold that thought.

Ben:

Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed...

Mal:

Not that I know of.

Ben:

Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh...

Mal:

Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?

Ben:

Yeah, the whole school goes.

Mal:

Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?

Ben:

I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend.

Mal:

And your girlfriend?

Ben:

Yeah. I'm sorry.

Mal:

Okay. Thanks, bye.

Ben:

Oh, but, no, there's plenty of...

Mal:

I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell. (_Everyone, except for the Core 4 and Ben gasped)_

**The kitchen**

Mal:

All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry. (_Ben looks at Mal_)

Carlos:

Let's just chop up some onions.

Mal:

No. It Says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best so we have to follow it exactly.

Jay:

A tear's a tear.

Evie:

That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear. (_Doug smiled at his girlfriend_)

Mal:

Listen to you.

Jay:

Yeah, I knew that.

Carlos:

Did not.

Jay:

Yeah, I did.

Lonnie:

There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?

Mal:

Nothing special. Just cookies. Oh, no, no!

Carlos:

Wait, wait, wait!

Lonnie:

What? I'm not gonna double dip.

Evie:

Feel anything?

Mal:

Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?

Jay:

Hey, there.

Lonnie:

It could use some chips.

Jay:

Chips?

Mal:

And those are...

Lonnie:

Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?

Mal:

It's just different where we're from.

Lonnie:

Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh... How awful. (_Lonnie and Mal share a sad look_)

Mal:

Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams. (_Everyone giggles)_

Lonnie:

Good night.

Mal:

See you tomorrow. Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven.

Evie:

Yes, ma'am.

(_Lonnie gets out of her seat and Hugs each of the Core 4, including Mal, while Belle, Adam, and Ben shared breif confersation about the love spell.)_

**_What do you think?! any ideas? Tell me in the reviews below._**


	6. Chapter 6

Auradon Prep

Girl:

Look, It's Mal.

Girl 2:

Hi, Mal! Love my hair, Mal!

Jay:

Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know.

Mal:

Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!

Jay:

Thanks, Mal. I needed that. (_Carlos shoved Jay_)

Audrey:

Do you think they actually paid for those?

Jay:

Oh, hello. The name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?

Girls:

Yeah.

Jay:

Keep a lookout for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal.

Girl:

Okay.

Audrey:

She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it.

Ben:

What's the harm?

Audrey:

It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be? (_Aurora looked at her daughter with a hurt expression)_

Ben:

Listen, Audrey...

Audrey:

I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?

Ben:

Okay.

Audrey:

Bye, Bennyboo.

Ben:

Bye.

Mal:

Hey, Bennyboo! (Everyone_ and _I_ mean everyone, laughed_)

Ben:

Hey.

Mal:

I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?

Ben:

Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time.

Mal:

No, yeah. I completely understand. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains."

Ben:

No, no, no.

Mal:

No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that.

Ben:

No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do...

Mal:

No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess.

Ben:

No, no. Hey... see that? Totally trust you. Totally. _(Mal_ _looks around the theater, and saw that _everyones_ eyes were glued to the screen, everyone but Ben, who was looking at her_)

Mal:

How are they?

Ben:

They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?

Jay:

How you feeling, bro?

Ben:

I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal. (_Ben chuckled at himself_)

Tourney field

All:

Ohayohay!

Announcer:

This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals.

Jay:

Get 'em, Chad.

Chad:

Thanks, Jay. (_Cinderella smiles)_

Announcer:

The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire.

Coach Jenkins:

You're up.

Announcer:

And now a substitution...

Jay:

Coach, how about my buddy here?

Coach Jenkins:

Oh, no. Not so sure about that.

Jay:

Coach, he's been practicing.

Coach Jenkins:

Jay...

Jay:

And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.

Carlos:

Jay, I'm not that good.

Jay:

Well, he's kind of like my brain.

Coach Jenkins:

Come here! You heard him. Get out there!

Jay:

Don't worry, bro. I got your back.

Carlos:

How about my front? (_Jay laughed and shoved Carlos_)

Jay:

Pfft. Get out there.

Announcer:

He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield.

All:

Break!

Announcer:

When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back.

Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field.

Ben:

I'm open!

Announcer:

Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone.

Ben:

Jay!

Announcer:

Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot!

Oh, what a save by Philip the Faalcons' goalkeeper!

Ben:

Come on! All right, all right, let's do it!

Coach Jenkins:

Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!

Announcer:

23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay.

Carlos:

Hey, Jay!

Jay:

Carlos?

Carlos:

Go up! Ben!

Announcer:

He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn...

Ben:

Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "M"!

All:

"M"!

Ben:

Give me an "a"!

All:

"A"!

Ben:

Give me an "I"!

All:

"L"!

Ben:

What does that spell?

All:

Mal!

Ben:

Come on, I can't hear you!

All:

Mal!

Ben:

I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?

Audrey

Oh...

Ben:

Give me a beat! Whoo!

Doug:

Uno, dos, tres, quatro!

Evie:

Oh, my God! Cookie!

Mal:

What was in that cookie? (_Mal blushed and stared at the screen where her loved one is singing to her_)

Ben

Did I mention  
That I'm in love with you?  
Did I mention  
There's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you everyday  
But let me shout it out loud  
If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!)  
If that's okay (Hey!)

I met this girl that rocked my world  
Like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought it can happen to a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got down on my knees

Because my love for you is ridiculous

Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it can be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's (RIDICULOUS!)  
Just (RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

Well, did I mention…  
That I'm in love with you  
And did I mention  
There's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say?  
I dream of you everyday  
But let me shout it out  
If that's okay-ay-ay (Yeah!)  
If that's okay

I gotta know which way to go  
C'mon gimme a sign  
You gotta show me that  
You're only ever gonna be mine  
Don't want to go another minute  
Even without you  
That's if your heart just isn't in it  
I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it can be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's (RIDICULOUS!)  
Just (RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'mon now!

Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it can be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's (RIDICULOUS!)  
Just (RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'mon now!

I love you, Mal! Did I mention that? (_everyone in the room screamed yes_)

Audrey:

Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date.

All:

Whoa!

Ben:

Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?

Mal:

Yes!

Ben:

She said yes!

Jay:

Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you.

Ben:

Yeah.

Mal:

Bye.

Announcer:

What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years.

Mal:

I feel really sorry for Audrey. (_Audrey and Aurora looked at the screen in surprise)_

Evie:

You do?

Mal:

Yeah.

I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself. (_Audrey looked away from the screen, embarrassed_)

Evie:

I guess I am kind of talented.

Mal:

You are definitely gifted. (_Mal and Evie share a loving, sisterly glance._)

Evie:

Thanks, M.

Jay:

Yeah, yeah!

Announcer:

And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?

(_Jay and Carlos started shoving each other, Evie and Doug whispered sweet nothings to each other, and Ben and Mal blushed and stared into each others lovingly_)

_**What did you think? Tell me in the reviews below!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chemistry Lab

Mr. Deley:

Looking for something? Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled. (_Cinderella looks at her son in disgust_)

Evie:

Mr. Deley, I...

Doug:

But that isn't fair. Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is.

Evie:

It's called a magic mir...

Doug:

You're not helping. Stop. Maybe she needed another pencil.

Evie:

Actually, I was...

Doug:

Really, don't help. Please.

Evie:

Please.

Mr. Deley:

Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop. (_Doug and Evie share a loving glance_)

The Picnic Area

Evie:

For the first time, It's like I'm more than just a pretty face.

Doug:

A shocker, huh?

Evie:

You were pretty great in there.

Doug:

So were you.

Evie:

I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror.

Doug:

Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and We'll hang out with...

Evie:

Yeah, let's get together.

Mal:

There you are! I have been looking for you literally everywhere!

Evie:

What's wrong?

Mal:

Ben just asked me out on...a date. (_Everyone laughs_)

Doug:

Nice.

Evie:

We can handle this. Bye.

Doug:

Bye.

Evie:

You're looking a little pale.

Mal:

Yeah, of course.

Evie:

I can fix that with some gloss and some blush.

Mal:

No!

Evie:

Mal, I can use the...

Mal:

No, no, no. (_Mal and Evie glance at each other as more laughter fills the room_)

Mal and Evie's Dorm

Mal:

Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could.

Evie:

Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes.

Mal:

My mom was never really big on makeup tips. I never had a sister.

Evie:

Well, now you do. We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White. (_Snow White shuddered at the painful memory_)

Mal:

Are you afraid of her?

Evie:

Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?

Mal:

I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way.

Evie:

Moving on. Come see.

Mal:

Are we done?

Evie:

Yeah.

Mal:

Oh.

Evie:

I know.

Mal:

I look...

Evie:

Say it.

Mal:

Not hideous.

Evie:

Not even close.

Ben:

For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes. (_Everyone laughs_)

The Forest

Ben:

Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone.

Mal:

Um... My middle name is Bertha.

Ben:

Bertha?

Mal:

Yeah. Bertha. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha.

Ben:

Mine's Florian.

Mal:

Florian?

Ben:

Yeah.

Mal:

How princely. Oh, that's almost worse. (_Belle looks at Mal, laughter in her eyes)_

Ben:

I mean, you know, It's better than Bertha. But it's still not... watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?

Mal:

Mm-hmm.

Ben:

Now, step up. There you go. You ready?

Mal:

Mm-hmm.

Ben:

Open. Go on.

Mal:

Mm...

Ben:

Is this your first time?

Mal:

Mm... We don't really date much on the island. It's more like... Gang activity.

Ben:

Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?

Mal:

Is it bad?

Ben:

You got a... Just a... I mean, yeah, do this.

Mal:

Mm-hmm. Gone? You can't take me anywhere, I guess.

Ben:

You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you.

Tell me something.

Mal:

Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child. And I've only ever lived in one place.

Ben:

Me, too. That... we have so much in common already.

Mal:

No. Trust me, we do not. And now you're gonna be king.

Ben:

Yeah.

Mal:

What?

Ben:

A crown doesn't make you a king.

Mal:

Well, it kind of does.

Ben:

No, it... Your mother is mistress of evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it. Let's go for a swim. (_Evie, Jay _and_ Carlos gasped_)

Mal:

Hm? What? Uh... Right now?

Ben:

Yeah, right now.

Mal:

I think I'm just gonna stay here.

Ben:

No, no, no. Come on.

Mal:

I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before. Mm! Mm...

Ben:

Don't eat all of them.

Mal:

Okay. Ooh! Mm. Are those little crowns on your shorts?

Ben:

Maybe. Whoo! Ha-ha!

Mal:

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only  
If only

Every step, every word  
With every hour I'm feeling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I've never been  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, If only  
Yeah

Am I crazy?  
Maybe  
We could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me  
When the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah

If only  
If only (_Ben looks at his girlfriend_)

Ben? Ben? Ben! Ugh! You scared me!

Ben:

You... you can't swim?

Mal:

No!

Ben:

You live on an island!

Mal:

Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember? Ugh! (_Ben glares at his parents_)

Ben:

And you still tried to save me.

Mal:

Yeah. And do you thank me? No! All I get is soaking wet!

Ben:

And, uh, this fancy rock. It's yours. Make a wish and throw it back in the lake. What... Uh, Mal... I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?

Mal:

I don't know what love feels like.

Ben:

Maybe I can teach you. (_the crowd awed the beautiful couple, and applauded Mal's singing_)

**_Welp. Did you enjoy?! tell me in the reviews below._**


	8. Chapter 8

Remedial Goodness 101 Classroom

Fairy Godmother

Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat.

Maleficent:

I don't see anything, nor do I hear. (_the Core 4 groaned_)

Fairy Godmother:

Kids!

Maleficent:

Is it... is it... is...

Jafar:

Press enter.

Maleficent:

Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!

Evil Queen:

Evie, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Maleficent:

Don't you mean the weeds?

Cruella:

Ooh! Who's the old bat?

Mal:

This is Fairy Godmother.

Maleficent:

Still doing tricks with eggplants?

Fairy Godmother:

I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage.

Maleficent:

You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels? -

Fairy Godmother:

They were mice! They were not... they were mice. They were not...

Mal:

Thank you so much. Thank you.

Fairy Godmother:

They were mice.

Mal:

Hi, mom.

Maleficent:

Mal! I m-m-miss you. (_Mal groaned_)

Jafar:

You children are never far from our thoughts.

Mal:

I got it.

Maleficent:

How long must mommy wait to see you?

Mal:

Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that.

Maleficent:

When?

Mal:

Friday, 10 A.M.

Maleficent:

You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much. (_Ben looked at Mal sadly_)

Mal:

Yes, I completely understand, mother.

Cruella:

Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs.

Carlos:

He's the perfect size for a pet.

Cruella:

Oh!

Carlos:

This dog loves me, and I love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed!

Cruella:

Oh!

Carlos:

So give it a rest!

Jafar:

Oh-ho! Burn!

Cruella:

Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!

Jafar:

People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones.

Cruella:

Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors. Enough!

Fairy Godmother:

I'm so sorry.

Jay:

Thanks for the special treat.

Fairy Godmother:

Of course.

Evie:

M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?

Mal:

I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best.

Carlos:

Really?

Mal:

No, I think we are definitely goners.

Evie:

Yeah. (_the Ak's gasped at the poor children_)

Jay and Carlos' Dorm

Mal:

Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay. Carlos?

Carlos:

Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand.

Mal:

Perfect. Evie?

Evie:

Yeah?

Mal:

You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light.

Evie:

Okay. M? You want to break Ben's love spell? (_The AK's gasped_)

Mal:

Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel.

Evie:

M?

The Kitchen

Mal:

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
I know It's time to say good-bye  
So hard to let go (_all the Ak's felt sorry for Mal_)

Auradon Prep

Ben:

Ma cherie Mademoiselle,  
It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure  
That we welcome you tonight.  
And now, we invite you to relax,  
Let us pull up a chair  
As the dining room proudly presents -  
Your dinner!

All:

Be... our... guest!

Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes

They can sing!  
They can dance!  
After all, Miss, this is France!  
And the dinner here is never second best!

Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!

We tell jokes,  
I do tricks!  
With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest

If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest!

Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!

Belle:

Oh... That was so lovely!

Jay:

Oh. Wa... mm.

Beast:

Just here?

Man:

Ready?

Ben:

Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend.

Beast:

Oh!

Ben:

Yeah.

Belle:

Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up. (_Audrey stared at the screen, shocked)_

Beast:

Do we know your new girlfriend?

Man:

On the count of three. One, two...

Ben:

Well, sort of. Mal!

Mal:

I gotta go, okay?

Man:

Three!

Belle:

Huh? (_Ben and Mal laughed)_

Ben:

Mal? Mal.

Belle:

Uh...

Ben:

I wanna introduce you to my parents.

Mal:

Ben.

Ben:

This is Mal. From the island.

Belle:

Mm...

Ben:

My girlfriend.

Belle:

Hi.

Mal:

Hi.

Ben:

I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch.

Beast:

Of... course. Any friend of Ben's...

Mal:

Um, I actually came with my friends.

Belle:

Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier!

Mal:

Yeah, I'll go grab them.

Beast:

Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?

Mal:

Huh? Of course.

Ben:

Game on.

Beast:

Game on.

Ben:

Have you played before?

Mal:

No.

Ben:

No? You'll be fine. (_Everyone laughs_)

Belle:

Whoa.

Carlos:

Come on, dude.

Ben:

Here, stand up.

Carlos:

Come on, dude.

Mal:

Stand here.

Carlos:

Hey, get them! Hey, get them!

Jay:

Nice!

Queen Leah:

Hello there. (_Aurora groaned_)

Mal:

Hi.

Queen Leah:

Now, have we met?

Mal:

No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student.

Queen Leah:

Oh, yes.

Audrey:

Grammy.

Queen Leah:

Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear.

Mal:

"Grammy"?

Audrey:

Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap.

Queen Leah:

What? You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?

Ben:

Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?

Queen Leah:

A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her.

Mal:

I'm so so...

Chad:

Go away! Stay away from her! (_Cinderella gasped in dismay and shock_)

Ben:

Don't do this, Chad.

Chad:

What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend.

Ben:

Hey, hey!

Chad:

Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.

Evie:

Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?

Chad:

What? Come on! (_"You totally deserved that Chad NOT CHARMING!" Cinderella screamed)_

Jay:

Back off, Chad. All right? Back off!

Audrey:

Chad! Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!

Lonnie:

Wake up. Check if he's okay.

Evie:

Come on, Mal.

Ben:

Guys!

Mal:

Jay!

Lonnie:

Chad, wake up!

Doug:

Come on, Chad.

Beast:

I feared something like this would happen.

Ben:

This isn't their fault!

Beast:

No, son. It's yours.

Ben:

Mom?

Audrey:

What happened?

Chad:

I had this dream...

_**Picnic**_ _**Area**_

Ben:

Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay.

I have to go. I'll see you guys later.

Doug:

Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just...

Chad:

Doug! (_Cinderella wanted to cry because of her son's wicked behavior, he acts so much like my stepmother, she thought_)

Evie:

It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry.

Doug:

No, It's mine.

Chad

Doug! What?

Evie:

Doug...

Doug:

Sorry, I can't.

Doug:

Okay.

Audrey:

How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation. (_Aurora groaned_)

Jane:

Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen. (_Fairy Godmother stared at her daughter in shock_)

Mal:

Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair.

Chad:

Ew!

Mal:

There's a lot more where that came from.

Audrey:

Excuse me, who do you think you are? (_Aurora had had enough, "Who do you think YOU are, daughter?! A princess must not act that way, much not less a Hero! You are acting like such a villain!")_

Mal:

Do I look like I'm kidding? I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand.

Jay:

I'm rotten to the core. _(Aurora kept yelling, "And THAT is EXACTLY WHY! I should NEVER let my mother spoil you!")_

**_Hope you enjoyed! Tell me in the comments below!_**

**_-Fanfictogirl_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auradon**_ _**Cathedral**_

Snow White:

(through TV) At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all.

Evil Queen:

"I'm snow white." Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done. (_Snow White quietly whispered: "How would you know? you were never there for me."_)

Audrey:

Oh. Oh, me?

Snow White:

Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant. But what is happening with Jane's hair? And there is Fairy Godmother's wand. (_Jane blushes_)

Maleficent:

I want that wand!

Cruella:

Do you? Hadn't heard. (_The Core 4 laughed_)

Snow White:

Oh, and here comes Ben now.

Ben:

Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there.

Mal:

Thank you.

Ben:

Mal, would you wear my ring?

Mal:

Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. I have something for you.

Ben:

For me?

Mal:

Yeah. It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy.

Ben:

Always thinking. But I can't wait.

Mal:

No!

Ben:

Mm. Mm... Mm! This is really good.

Mal:

Uh, do you...

Ben:

Mal?

Mal:

Do you feel okay?

Ben:

You bet.

Mal:

Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?

Ben:

I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect. (Everyone,_ and _I_ mean everyone, shouted: "What?!")_

Mal:

Yeah... Okay. What? What? You knew?

Ben:

That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah, I knew.

Mal:

I'm... I can explain myself.

Ben:

No, look, It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right? (_Everyone screamed: "NO! You are so not right!"_)

Mal:

Yes. You're so right. So, then, how long have you known?

Ben:

Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake.

Mal:

So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?

Ben:

I haven't been faking anything.

Evil Queen:

Well, If it isn't...

Maleficent:

My daughter. Looking like some kind of...

Show White:

Princess! Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie.

Evil Queen:

Evie! That's my dau... evie!

Snow White:

Someone named Evie designed her gown.

Evil Queen:

That's my daughter! (_Evie smiled_)

Maleficent:

Oh, wow. She sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand. (_Now it was Mal's turn to smile_)

Evil Queen:

Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one.

Maleficent:

It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today. (T_he Core 4 Laugh at there parents_)

Mal:

About the other day, I just...

Beast:

I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy.

Ben:

You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy.

Beast:

I did? I... how very wise of me. (_Belle looks at her husband_ _lovingly, then at her son, who was staring at his girlfriend._)

Belle:

Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart.

Ben:

Thanks, mom.

Beast:

You're gonna make a fine king.

Ben:

Wish me luck.

Maleficent:

Don't blow it, kiddo.

Fairy Godmother:

Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?

Maleficent:

Oh, grab the thing already!

Ben:

I do solemnly swear.

Fairy Gdmother:

Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king.

Maleficent:

Yes!

Evil Queen:

Oh!

Jafar:

Yes!

Maleficent:

Yeah! Oh!

Evil Queen:

The barrier is broken! We're free!

Maleficent:

Scepter! Now! (_Mal groaned as she remembered the last time the scepter had turned to life.)_

Fairy Godmother:

Child, what are you doing?!

Jane:

If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! (_Jane blushed and sunk into her seat._)

Beast:

Take cover!

Belle:

Careful, Mal!

Ben:

Mal, give me the wand.

Mal:

Stand back.

Ben:

It's okay.

Mal:

Ben, I said stand back!

Audrey:

I told you so!

Carlos:

Let's go!

Jay:

Revenge time.

Ben:

You really want to do this?

Mal:

We have no choice, Ben! Our parents...

Ben:

Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours.

Mal:

I think I want to be good.

Ben:

You are good.

Mal:

How do you know that?

Ben:

Because... Because I'm listening to my heart.

Mal:

I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy. (_Jay smiles, and Carlos shoves Jay_)

Boy:

Yeah!

Mal:

And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? (_Jay shoves Carlos)_ And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. (_Doug looked at Evie and said, "She's right". Evie smiled and replied, "I know."_) And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. (_Ben smiles)_ Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.

Jay:

I choose good, too.

Evie:

I choose good.

Carlos:

So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad.

Ben:

Your parents can't reach you here. (_"COME ON BEN YOU TOTALLY JINXED US!" Ben looks at his Girlfriend, "How was I_ _supposed to know that the barrier was broken?)_

Carlos:

Okay, then. Good.

Mal:

Come on.

Maleficent:

I'm back!

Mal:

It can't be. Go away, mother.

Maleficent:

She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop. No!

Fairy Godmother:

Bibbidi-bobbidi...

Maleficent:

Boo. Psych. Ooh. Ooh, in another time, in another time. Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean... Ow! Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs. Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this? Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want.

Mal:

You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!

Maleficent:

Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there.

Mal:

No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing.

Maleficent:

I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!

Mal:

And now I command, wand to my hand! Ha! It worked!

Maleficent:

I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!

Carlos:

Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil.

Maleficent:

Oh, please! You're killing me. Arf! Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me! Gaston should be jealous. Enough! You all will regret this!

Carlos:

Come on. Run, Jay, run!

Mal:

Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay! Watch it, Jay Jay, come on Please, Jay! Jay!

Jay:

Aah!

Evie:

Magic mirror, show your bright light!

Mal:

Behind me, E! Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!

Fairy Godmother:

Oh!

Evie:

What just happened?

Mal:

I have no idea.

Evie:

Did you do it?

Mal:

I don't know.

Fairy Godmother:

No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty.

Mal:

Is she gonna be like that forever?

Fairy Godmother:

Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she. (_"Yeah, thanks a lot, now shes a croc. I hate crocs!"_)

Mal:

I believe this belongs to you.

Fairy Godmother:

And I believe this... Belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

Mal:

Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here.

Beast:

Oh... Yeah, let's go.

Mal:

Oh!

Ben:

Next time, I rescue you, okay?

Mal:

Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay? I will be right back.

Fairy Godmother:

I love you. But you are on a major time-out.

Mal:

Don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right.

Jane:

I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department.

Mal:

Yeah, I guess so. (_Jane and Mal lock eyes and smile_)

Mal:

Hey!

Maleficent:

Help!

Mal:

Careful! That's my mom!

Jay:

Well, let's get this party started!

All:

Ohayohay, hey

_**Beast**_ _**Castle**_

Mal:

Set it off, set it off, set it off  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
Ohay, Ohay Hey!

Ben:

Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives  
This is us taking back the night  
Ohay, Ohay

Mal:

Break the spell, we were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay, hey!

Evie

Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, Oh, Oh  
Feeling the power, let it all out  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey

All:

Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay Ohay Hey!

Carlos and Jay:

Yo!  
It's time to set this thing off  
Let's make it happen now  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors  
Show 'em my passion sound  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Thinking 'bout changing my path now  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now

Audrey

Feeling the power, let it all out  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout

Jay:

We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

All:

Oh yeah!

Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off!  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off!  
Come on  
We got to set it off!  
That's right!  
Get ready, set it off!  
(To the left!)  
We got to set it off!  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on!

3, 2, 1, Uh! ("_COME ON KISS ALREADY!" Evie screamed._)

Ooh yeah!

Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction

Mal:

Oh. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?

All:

You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off!  
(To the left!)  
Get ready, set it off!  
(To the right!)  
We got to set it off!

_**And thats a wrap of the first movie. Get ready for more heading your way. **_

_**Did you enjoy? Tell me in the reviews below.**_

_**-Fanfictogirl**_


	10. Chapter 10

_(Mal disappeared from the Balcony and appeared on the stage while everyone applauded the movie. "I hope that was an awakening to how you have behaved to me, don't worry if you don't understand yet, for there is a second movie. Presenting, Descendants 2!" In another puff of purple smoke, she appeared back on the balcony, and the movie started.)_

Auradon

Mal's dream

Mal:

Let's give Auradon a taste of evil. Wicked ways beneath the skin... let all who taste it now join in. _("WHAT?!"_ _Evie, Carlos and Jay shouted, "I don't remember that!")_

All:

We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D

Come on!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Mal:

Crashing the party  
Guess they lost my invitation  
Friendly reminder  
Got my own kind of persuasion _(Jane gulps and looks at Audrey, who turned and glared at Mal)_

Carlos:

Looks like this place could use  
A bit of misbehavior  
Happily ever after  
With a little flavor (_Jane glances at her boyfriend.)_

Jay:

We're bad to the bone  
With even worse intentions  
We're gonna steal the show  
And leave 'em all defenseless

Evie:

A fairy tale life can be  
Oh-so overrated  
So raise your voices and  
Let's get it activated (E_ven though they were hurt by the lyrics, everyone agreed on one thing. That was a voice only fit for the fairestE)_

All:

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Apple, apple  
Dip, dip  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, tick  
Take a bite  
Come on, be bold  
Change the way the story's told

Mal:

This time the dark is  
Finally getting your attention

Evie:

We're wicked by the book  
And class is back in session

Jay:

You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure

Carlos:

A rite of passage

All:

Bad just doesn't get much better

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked (_Astonished with how wicked the lyrics were, the auradonians watched themselves do wicked things.)_

Mal:

Mother always knows best

Evie:

Show her, pass every test

Carlos:

Hear her voice in my head

Jay:

Evil is the

All:

Only real way to win

We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D

Jay:

Let's go!

All:

We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Cruel and unusual  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked (_The thunderous applause the wake of that song was a real eye-opener for Mal_.)

Reality: Auradon Prep

Reporter #1:

Mal, please, over here! Mal!

Reporter #2:

Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?

Reporter #3:

How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?

Reporter #4:

Well, do you like being blonde?

Reporter #5:

Is your mother still a lizard?

Ben:

Okay. All right. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes.

Reporter #2:

Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?

Ben:

We're done here. (_Ben gulped and looked at Mal, he was sure that she was probably as overwhelmed as he was._)

Fairy Godmother:

Okay. Shush, shush. Shoosh, shoosh. Shoosh, shoosh. This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing.

Reporter #3:

Just one quick question.

Fairy Godmother:

Shush. Shush.

Reporter #3:

Fairy Godmother!

Fairy Godmother:

Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. (_Mal chuckled and caught Ben staring at her lovingly.)_

Ben:

Thank you, guys.

Mal:

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Fairy Godmother:

Mal. Ben.

Mal:

Fairy Godmother.

Ben:

Fairy Godmother.

Mal:

Whew.

Ben:

Don't pay any attention to them.

Mal:

Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right?

Ben:

I know. I know. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away.

Mal:

Yeah.

Ben:

You know, what do- I have a council meeting. I'm so late!

Mal:

That's okay.

Ben:

We'll- We'll do it sometime. Uh...

Evie:

If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay? Hi. Let's go. Let's go. (_Evie smiled and the frowned, and then smiled.)_

Mal:

Bye, Ben.

Ben:

Bye.

Reporters:

King Ben! King Ben! King Ben!

Ben:

Uh...

(_Mal and Ben share a knowing look. Those reporters were so overwhelming.)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mal and Evie's Dorm**_

Mal:

Oh! Okay, Evie, I cannot breathe.

Evie:

Well, you can breathe after Cotillion. (_Evie and Mal stifle a Laugh_)

Mal:

Well, I sincerely doubt that. I have at least 20 more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one of them is.

Evie:

Impeccable.

Mal:

Evie?

Evie:

Hmm?

Mal:

Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?

Evie:

That's funny. Ah! Look who's on TV.

TV:

As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine. Six months ago...

Mal:

Yeah.

TV:

No one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last.

Mal:

Yeah. No kidding.

TV:

Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion... when she will officially become a Lady of the Court.

Mal:

Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need. _(Everyone except for Evie and Mal, gasped)_

Evie:

I know Mal's secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn't like it one bit. Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?

Mal:

Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster.

Evie:

Well, personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spell book-

Mal:

Ah!

Evie:

It belongs in the museum, along with my mirror. Don't give me the face. Put the pout away. Mm-hmm. You know I'm right.

Mal:

You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?

Evie:

Like stealing and lying and fighting?

Mal:

Yeah!

Evie:

No!

Mal:

What?

Evie:

Why would we? M, come here. Look at where we are. We're in Auradon! And we're Auradon girls now.

TV:

Since Mal revealed her love of strawberries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers. Here she is enjoying a cozy bite...

Evie:

See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please,

let's just leave the past in the past, okay? Besides, I mean, look at the shoes. Look at them.

Mal:

Mm. Severe. (_"Why am I so blind?! Why can't I see that my Bestie is hurting?!"_)

_**Aurdon Prep**_

Female #1:

Hi, Jay.

Jay:

Hey.

Female #2:

Jay.

Jay:

Hey, what's up?

Female #3:

Hi.

Carlos:

Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already.

Jay:

I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them.

Carlos:

Ah! You're the expert. Um, Jay... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?

Jay:

Listen, all you got to do... is look like me.

Carlos:

Oh, ha-ha. (_Jay shoves Carlos)_

Jane:

Mal.

Carlos:

Hey, Jane.

Jane:

Hey.

Carlos:

I was wondering...uh... if you liked the... carrot cake last night.

Jane:

I had the pumpkin pie.

Carlos:

Oh, cool. Um, uh-

Jay:

Smooth.

Evie:

I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00. Who wants it?

Lonnie:

Me! Sorry.

Evie:

Perfect. I'll take you later.

Jane:

Mal?

Mal:

Yes?

Jane:

I hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers. So, as much as I hate to, um... you know, um...

Mal:

Bug me?

Jane:

Right.

Mal:

Yeah, Jane, I would love to. I just have to get to class.

Jane:

You know, just nod if you like it.

Mal:

Okay.

Jane:

Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Napkin design. Table bunting. And you still haven't picked the party favors yet.

Mal:

Honestly, Jane, whatever you think-

Jane:

I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers. I kind of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we can do all three.

Mal:

[Mal's eyes flash green] I say pen toppers. (_The whole crowd looks at the screen in shock_)

Jane:

Yeah?

Mal:

Yeah.

Jane:

You won't regret it.

Mal:

Okay.

Lonnie:

I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!

Mal:

Me, too. Wait! What?!

Jane:

The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged.

Evie:

I knew it!

Lonnie:

Well, everyone knows it.

Mal:

I didn't know it! How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me- (_Ben looks at Mal in shock: "You didn't know that?!")_

Ben:

Hi, Mal.

Lonnie, Jane and Evie:

Hi, Ben.

Jane:

Oh, oh. Quick moment.

Ben:

Uh...

Jane:

All right, they're almost finished with the surprise for Mal's big night. Snow White, Belle. But the one you designed for Mal is my favorite.

Ben:

Make sure her eyes are green. [to Mal] Uh... see you later.

Mal:

Okay.

Jane:

Which green should they use?

Ben:

Uh... This one.

Mal and Evie's dorm

Chad Charming:

What about peacock feathers? Yeah, I bet you nobody's gonna have those at Cotillion.

Evie:

Chad, when I look at you, all I can think of is... "king."

Chad:

[gasps]

Evie:

And fake fur... Uh-huh. ...fake fur says it all.

Doug:

Loud and clear.

Jay:

[enters] Amphitheater in five!

Chad:

Why did the coach make him captain instead of me? I'm obviously better. "King Chad," though. I do rather like that. You know who else would like that?

Evie:

Who?

Chad:

Audrey.

Evie:

She would.

Jay:

Chad, let's go.

Chad:

I'm coming. Yeah. Oh.

Evie and Doug:

Not a lot of there there. (_Everyone laughs, well, except for Chad of course_)

Evie:

Someone's obviously having some trouble dealing with his break-up with Audrey.

Doug:

Yes. I've been doing the numbers.

Evie:

Yeah?

Doug:

And after we collect from all the girls for their gowns and Chad's cape...

Evie:

Wow! No wonder people work. What am I gonna do with all this money?

Doug:

I think in the next few years, you could buy that castle you always wanted. That way, you wouldn't need a prince.

Evie:

You're right, I don't. Because I have you. (_Evie and Doug share a loving look while the theater fills with awing_)

_**Auradon Prep: Lockers**_

Ben:

Hi, Mal.

Mal:

Hi.

Ben:

I have a little surprise for you.

Mal:

Again? Wow. That's like every day now.

Ben:

Or every other day. The even dates. Because you're... even more perfect than I thought.

Mal:

That is me. I am perfect.

Ben:

Come on, let me spoil you. You didn't have a lot growing up.

Mal:

We managed.

Ben:

Hey, didn't you donate that to the museum?

Mal:

Is that still in there? Um, I got to get to class. I really don't want to be late.

Ben:

No. You come this way. First off... Ta-da!

Mal:

What?!

Ben:

You like it?

Mal:

Ben... does an ogre like cheese puffs? This is amazing! It's purple. I didn't get you anything.

Ben:

You're taking me on a picnic with all my favorite foods, remember? (_Ben groaned, "Oh no, not that again!")_

Mal:

No, that's Thursday.

Ben:

It is Thursday.

Mal:

No, it's not.

Ben:

Yes, it is.

Mal:

No, it's not.

Ben:

It is.

Mal:

I knew that.

Ben:

I mean, if you don't have it, that's fine.

Mal:

No, no, no. I was fully messing with you. I knew it was Thursday. I just have one more thing to go bake, and then I am all yours.

Ben:

Well, what about class?

Mal:

She multi tasks.

Ben:

She dabbles.

Mal:

She dabbles.

Ben:

You're the best!

Mal:

That's me!

_**Auradon Prep**_

Jay:

All right, boys. Let's line it up. Carlos, you're with me. Let's go.

Carlos:

Yeah.

Jay:

Assembler. Salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En garde. Keep your center!

Carlos:

Whoa!

Jay:

Eyes on your opponent! Up and over.

Carlos:

Get him, Jay!

Jay:

Practice.

Carlos:

Watch out, Jay.

Chad:

Nice!

Carlos:

Jay, what happened?

Chad:

Finish him.

Jane:

It's Lonnie! (_Everyone had _there_ eyes glued to the screen, that was Lonnie?!_)

Jay:

Not bad.

Lonnie:

You should put me on the team.

Chad:

Hey, w-what?! No, no, no. We'll- We'll be the laughing stock of the league. A-And what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney? Come on, guys.

Jay:

So?

Chad:

So? Uh, so, have you not read the rule book? Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. "A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men." Hmm? Why don't you read the rule book?

Lonnie:

Okay, yeah, but you're down a man! I mean, since Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff.

Chad:

Exactly. We're down a man.

Lonnie:

Jay...

Jay:

I'm sorry. Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book.

Lonnie:

If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war.

Chad:

Okay. Rule book. Rule book.

Jay:

All right, guys. Practice is over. Let's go. _(Jay bites his lip and glances at Lonnie. Cinderella glares at her son, she seemed to be doing that _alot_.)_

Carlos:

Jane! Jane, hey. Hey.

Jane:

Hey, Carlos, what's up?

Carlos:

Uh... Not much. You?

Jane:

Way too much. We were gonna go with the blue and gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue.

Carlos:

Oh, yeah, no, that's a- that's a bummer. Um, speaking of Cotillion-

Jane:

I know, right? It's all anybody is talking about. Cotillion 24/7.

Carlos:

I-

Jane:

It's like they've never been to one before.

Carlos:

Uh...I haven't, actually.

Jane:

Oh. Lucky. I always end up serving punch with my mom anyway. This year, I got stuck on the decorating committee because Audrey went off to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

Carlos:

Jane, maybe we should just-

Jane:

Skip the whole thing? I really, really wish I could. It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength.

Carlos:

Oh, you got me.

Jane:

I got to go. Great practice, though.

Carlos:

Yeah.

Jane:

See ya. [to the phone] Hey Mom.

Carlos:

It wasn't the right time, all right? (_Jane: "I am such an Idiot!")_

_**Carlo's and Jay' dorm**_

"How to get out of the friend zone."

Reporter:

They dined with Aladdin and Jasmine.

Carlos:

I see you reading over my shoulder.

TV:

Six months ago, no one thought... the wrong side of the bridge would last. Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion, when she will officially become a Lady of the Court. (_Everyone gasped while seeing Mal struggling)_

Carlos:

Whoa. Easy, girl.

Mal:

What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, "Boo," but, you know what I-

Carlos:

I'm sorry.

Mal:

Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?

Carlos:

You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that. So, not really. No. Oh, hey! Did you bring it?

Chad:

Hi. Just came to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec. (Cinderella gasped and scowled at her _son.)_

Carlos:

How'd you get a key to my room?

Chad:

Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here. Uh... you guys were sleeping. Look, I just- Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-

Carlos:

Out! Now.

Chad:

Fine. Fine.

Carlos:

Chad!

Chad:

What? Hmm?

Carlos:

Leave the key. Mal?

Mal:

Hmm?

Carlos:

My potion?

Mal:

Hmm. Yeah. Um...

Carlos:

So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane? (_Jane gasped and looked at Carlos.)_

Mal:

Yeah. I mean, this is a truth gummy, so take it or leave it.

Carlos:

Perfect.

Mal:

Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know...

Carlos:

Yeah. I'll take my chances, I guess.

Mal:

Okay. Ohh! Bad dog!

Dude the Dog:

Man, that thing was nasty! And you- you just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt. (_Everyone burst into laughter)_

Mal:

You heard him. Scratch his butt.

Carlos:

Mal. You're just gonna leave me with him?

Dude:

Come on. You scratch your own all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Isle of the Lost

Uma:

Poser. (_The core 4 groaned, and Ben sighed._)

Harry Hook:

Traitor!

Uma:

Hello?

Harry:

Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. You know what I mean?

Uma:

Gil! You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?

Gil:

Yeah. What they said.

Uma:

That little traitor, who left us in the dirt.

Harry:

Who turned her back on evil.

Gil:

Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang. Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... stuck. (_Mal snorted, and then stifled a laugh.)_

Uma:

That snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing.

Gil:

No, she left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp- (_The Auradonians laughed at how stupid Gil was)_

Uma:

I need you to stop talking.

Harry:

Look, we have her turf now. They can stay in Bore-adon.

Uma:

Harry, that's her turf now! And I want it, too. We should not be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook, son of Gaston, and me, most of all, daughter of Ursula! What's my name? (_Peter Pan and Wendy shared a glance, Belle and Adam's eyes flickered onto there son, and Ariel hugged Eric, hand resting on her throught._)

Harry:

Uma!

Uma:

What's my name?

Gil:

Mm. Uma?

Uma:

What's my name? What's my name?

All:

Uma!

Uma:

This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop 'til we rule the world!

It's our time, we up next! (next, next)  
Our sail's about to be set (set, set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet!

Uma and Harry:

Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget

Uma and (other pirates):

What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!

No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours

What's my name? What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it loud!

(Uuuuuuma)  
(Uuuuuuma)  
All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!  
(Uuuuuuma)  
(Uuuuuuma)  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

(Uuuma-ah-ah-ah)  
(Uma Uma la la Um)  
(Uma Uma la la Uma)  
(Uma Uma la la Um)  
(Uma Uma la la Uma)  
(Uma)

I'm the queen of this town  
I call the shots, you know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance

It's our time, we up next! (next, next)  
My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)  
The worst is now the best

Uma and Harry:

And leaving us here will be their last regret!

Uma and (other pirates):

What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!

No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours!

What's my name? What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

Harry:

You know what they say  
Bad girls have all the fun  
Never learned to count  
'Cause I'm number one

Ready here we come  
We always get out way  
It's a pirate's life  
Every single day

(Hey!)

(Uuuuuuma)  
She's the captain  
I'm the first mate  
(Uuuuuuma)  
Enemies seasick  
Can't see straight

(Uuuuuuuma)  
Call 'em fish bait  
Throw 'em on a hook  
(Uuuuuuuma)  
Uma's so hot  
They get burned if they look

Uma and (other pirates):

All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!

I see your eyes on me, boys (Hey!)  
You know what my name is  
Say it!  
Say it louder!

Hook me!  
(Ho!)  
Woo!  
(Ha ha!)  
Ah ha ha ha

What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!

No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours!

What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)

(Uuuuuuuma)  
(Uuuuuuuma)  
All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!  
(Uuuuuuuma)  
(Uuuuuuuma)  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

(Uuuuuuuma)  
Ooh, say it louder!  
Ooh, say it louder!  
(Uuuuuuuma)

What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!  
(Uma Uma la la Um)  
(Uma Uma la la Uma)  
(Uma Uma la la Um)  
(Uma Uma la la Uma)  
(Uma Uma la la Um)  
(Uma Uma la la Um)  
(Uma) (_Uma and Harry share a totally not loving glance, and then crack a little piraty smile. That was there song.)_

Ursula:

Shut your clams!

Uma:

Mom!

Ursula:

These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!

Uma:

It's fine. It's fine. 'Cause when I get my chance to rain down the evil on Auradon, I will take it! They're gonna forget that girl and remember the name-

Gil:

Shrimpy!

Harry:

Mm-hmm.

Gil:

Ah.

_(Mal sighed in relief that this was all in the past. Ben looked at his parents, and then at Mal. He could see pain and anger in her eyes.)_


	13. Authors Note

**This is just a little authors note. **

**I am so sorry for not uploading! I've just been busy all summer, but I'm back, and uploads will happen more commonly. **

**Mal was banished because... well, you are gonna have to wait in order to find out. Why do you think she was banished? Tell me in the reviews below. **


	14. Chapter 13

Auradon

Mal:

Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre? (_Mal and Ben groaned_)

Ben:

Yes, please. Mmm! This is the best thing I've ever had.

Mal:

So, you like it?

Ben:

I more than like it. I, uh... mmm- so like it.

Mal:

Beef ragout?

Ben:

Yeah. This is amazing.

Mal:

Did I surprise you?

Ben:

Oh, yeah, you surprised me. This is every single dish Mrs. Potts made for my parents.

Ben:

What did it take you? Three days?

Mal:

You know, don't even ask me.

Ben:

Yeah. Well, it means a lot that you stopped and did all this for me. Especially with all the craziness you've been put through. I've missed you. We don't get much time to be just us anymore.

Mal:

I know.

Ben:

You can't take me anywhere, right? (_With the whole theater awing at the cute couple, Ben and Mal shared a loving glance.)_

Mal:

Uh...

Ben:

Do you have a- Do you have a napkin or something?

Mal:

I do! I packed some.

Ben:

Oh, there is-

Mal:

I think I stowed them away. I can grab them.

Ben:

What's this?

Mal:

I actually threw that in there super last-minute in case it rained or-

Ben:

"Speed reading" spell. "Blonde hair" spell. "Cooking" spell. And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best.

Mal:

Take back this moment that has passed. Return it- Reverse it-

Ben:

Are you trying to spell me right now?!

Mal:

Ben, it has been so hard for me!

Ben:

Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be king has been easy for me?

Mal:

No!

Ben:

I thought we were doing this together!

Mal:

Ben, we are in this together.

Ben:

But we're not, Mal. We're not. Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal. (_Beast and Belle winced at that and simply looked at Ben_)

Mal:

Yeah. Believe me, I know that!

Ben:

Then why are you doing this?

Mal:

Because... I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Ben. I'm not one of those ladies from the Court. I'm a big fake, okay? I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake. Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real. This is who I really am.

Ben:

Mal.

Mal:

No. No.

Ben:

Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite! _(Mal looks around and sees everyone breaking down into tears. Ok, she thought, _thats_ a first.)_

Mal's and Evie's dorm

Mal:

I don't belong here. Okay. Okay. Okay. Let's blow this popsicle stand. Yeah? Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere. Okay. Whew. Please work. Oh! (_Beast and Belle, saddened by Mal returning to the Isle, simply look at Mal sadly_.)

Ben's office

Ben:

Deborah?

Deborah:

Yes, Your Majesty?

Ben:

Can you ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion?

Deborah:

Yes, sir.

Ben:

Thank you.

Evie:

Ben?

Ben:

Evie! Come on in

Evie:

Mal's gone back to the Isle. Ben… (_Mal watched with saddened eyes.)_

Ben:

This is my fault. This is my fault.

Ben:

I-I blew it. She'd been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her. I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and-and beg her to come back. (_All of the Auradonians gasped. There king went to the Isle of the Lost?!)_

_Evie:_

Ben, you'll never find her.

Ben:

-I-

Evie:

You need to know how the Isle and how it works and...you have to take me with you

Ben

Yes ! Uh are you sure ?

Evie

Yeah. She is my best friend and we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now.

Ben

Thank you!

Evie

But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again.

Ben

I promise.

Evie

And there's no way you're going looking like that.

(_Evie smiles with a sparkle in her eyes, "Makeover time!", she sang._)

_**Thanks for all of the kind words and follows, it really inspiring. And good ideas, btw, that just goes to show that we all have very imaginative minds. **_

_**Be Wicked everyone!**_


	15. So Sorry

**I am so so so so so sorry for not uploading in what, like a year?! I've just been so busy with school and life, witch i know just sounds like excuses. But for all the little kids out there, Know that school should always come first. Do not be like me and Read Fanfiction instead of doing your HW. I promise that i will try to update during Breaks. This Fanfic is getting too hard. I can't find a good script to use for the rest of Descendants 2. I might just instead update with wicked World episodes, witch I have Stacked up. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments below. Also the react to Trailer thing is Discontinued. Sorry.**

**Continue to Be Wicked, and maybe stop by my Youtube Channel, Fanfictogirl, in your spare time to.**

**Till then, Be Wicked everyone.**


	16. Chapter 14

Isle of the Lost

Dizzy: Mal! Is Evie back too? (_Evie laughs at her sister like friend, while Dizzy screams in happiness of being on the big screen.)_

Mal: As if. I, um, forgot that you guys don't open till midnight. Place looks good. So what is your deal? Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?

Dizzy: Ah, just a witch here and there. Mostly, it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping.

Mal: Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment, eh?

Dizzy: Yeah, she's gone from Wicked Stepmother to Wicked Grandmother. (_Cinderella looks at Dizzy sadly.)_

Mal: That's not really much of a switch. Hey, Dizzy, you used to do Evie, right?

Dizzy: Yeah. I thought of the little braids. (_"Really?!" Doug said, astonished! "Yep.")_

Mal: You have any ideas for me?

Dizzy: Mm. The washed-out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds. You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins! Oh, what is this, "Bored to Death Pink"? Hmm. How far can I go?

Mal: The works? I mean, whatever makes me feel like me, but, you know… way worse.

Dizzy: Yay! (_Everyone watched intently while on screen Dizzy redos Mal's hair.)_

Mal: Hey! There I am.

Dizzy: Voila!

Mal: Voila.

Dizzy: For me?

Mal: Yeah. You earned it. (_Evie and Mal shared a sisterly glance.)_

Harry: Fork it over, you runt. Now the rest of it. Hmm. Thank you. Mm-hmm. (_The Parents in the room all gasped. How could he steal from a poor child?!)_

Mal: Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?

Harry: Well, well, well. What a nice surprise.

Mal: Hi, Harry.

Harry: Just wait until Uma hears you're back. She's never gonna give you back your old territory.

Mal: Oh, well, that's okay. Because I will be taking it.

Harry: I could hurt you.

Mal: Not without her permission, I bet.

Dizzy: Great. More sweeping.

(_Harry and Uma share a glance, and then both just glare at Mal. Mal in return, glared at them. They glared for 20 minutes, and the auradonians were impressed, for none of the three had blinked yet. Evie gets up and goes to where Dizzy is, and they talk while Mal, Uma and Harry were at it. Eventually, Harry blinked, and Mal decided to look at Ben instead. For he was much better to look at.)_

**_Thanks for all the comments. Found this chapter, but it took a year for them to add it to there website._**

**_Be Wicked!_**


End file.
